The present invention pertains to friend-or-foe identification systems and more particularly to a method and apparatus for an optical retroreflector.
A known form of identification friend-or-foe technology utilizes an RF transmitter that broadcasts a message indicating the friendly nature of a potential target. Such RF systems are easily jammed.
It would be highly desirable to have a system which provides radiation from a target thus decreasing power consumption and enhancing security of the friend-or-foe identification process.